masochistic
by Inelle
Summary: hanya kisah Miku. tidak ada lagi yang special. /bad sum/Author newbie/baca warning dulu/RnR please/Kalau mau flame, Flame saja!/ Nanti akan diperbaiiki/


Hai! Saya kembali! Saya berpikir ingin membuat one-Shoot dan ginilah jadinya! Gomen-Gomen kalau gaje! Saya Hanya ingin mengeluarkan yang ada di otak saya, dan sekali lagi maaf Jika jelek dan Typo

Disclaimer : Vocaloid is not mine! I just Have this Fic!

Warning : Masochis!Miku, bad!Luka, Gaje!, Diluar EYD, Typo(s), OOC, genre gak pas, dan kekurangan lainnya

Enjoy~~

* * *

><p>Hitam dan putih. Sekeping warna yang menampilkan keadaan hati seorang Hatsune Miku, Seorang Masokis dan Seorang target bullying disekolahnya.<p>

Ia terdiam di tempat duduknya tatapannya kosong, Hatinya sunyi, dan beberapa lebam di tubuhnya. Ya... Dia sedang berada disekolahnya - tepatnya, dikelasnya, di kelas ini hanya ada Miku Karena jam pulang sudah terlewat beberapa menit lalu, Menyisakan dirinya sediri.

_Tap tap tap_

Suara langkah menghampiri Miku. Miku masih terdiam ditempatnya dan sedikit menoleh kearah suara langkah itu.

Dan menampilkaan gadis cantik bersurai Pink yang indah.

" Hei Miku! Kau masih bisa ada disini? Kenapa kau tidak mati saja sekalian? " Ucap Luka dengan melipat kedua tangannya didadanya. Ya... Sifatnya bersanding terbalik dengan Fisiknya

Terlalu awal bagi Miku untuk pertanyaan itu, Biasanya ada beberapa pertanyaan lain sebelum pertanyaan itu seperti ' Apa kegunaanmu didunia ini? 'atau ' Dunia pasti tidak memerlukan orang menyedihkan sepertimu, Iya 'kan? ' dan pertanyaan lain yang menyayat hati. Namun, Miku hanya memberi senyuman manis dan menjawabnya

" Hahah... Jika kau menginginkan aku mati, Kenapa tidak kau saja duluan yang mati? " Ucap Miku.

" Heh?! " Luka terbelalak. " Kau menyuruhku untuk Mati?! "

" Aku tidak menyuruhmu, hanya memberi saran " Ucap Miku dengan masih menampilkan senyumannya

PLAKK

Satu tamparan berhasil mendarat di pipi mulus Miku, segelemit perih dan panas menjalar dipipi Miku.

" Beraninya Kau melawanku?! Kau ingin disiksa hah?! " Bentak Luka.

" Jika kau menginginkan itu... Lakukanlah! " Ucap Miku sembari tersenyum Manis.

" Huh... Kau ini! Baiklah! Itu permintaan mu! " Ucap Luka dan menarik kasar Miku keluar dari ruangan itu.

Luka membawa Miku ke area belakang sekolah, Disana Luka melempar Miku sehingga membentur tanah degan kerasnya. Luka mendekati Miku dan menjambak kasar rambut panjang miku sehingga Miku sedikit merintih sakit.

" Hei... Kau tidak perlu memasang wajah menyedihkan itu, Kau hanya anak haram yang dibuang orang tua mu! "

Sekelemit perasaan Senang bercampur Sedih, Senang Karena Luka memerhatikannya dengan cara menyiksanya dan Sedih karena apa yang dikatakan Luka itu benar- bahwa ia hanya anak haram yang di buang orang tuanya.

Luka melepas jambakannya dengan kasar. Memerhatikan sekitar agar aksinya tidak ketahuan Guru atau murid lain.

" Hahaha... Kau sedang dalam keadaan buruk Miku! " Ucap Luka

" Ah tunggu! Bukannya keadaanmu selalu buruk? " Lanjut Luka sambil menyeringai.

Luka mengambil balok kayu yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Miku yang sedang mencoba berdiri.

" Kau tidak boleh kabur atas permintaanmu " Ucap Luka dan mengayunkan balok kayu itu, hendak memukul Miku dengan Balok kayu itu, Namun...

" HENTIKAN LUKA! " ucap seseorang menghentikan aksi Luka dan mendorong Luka sehingga Luka jatuh tersungkur.

Yang menghentikan Miku adalah seorang perempuan yang satu kelas dengan Miku yaitu Rin Kagamine.

" Miku apakah kau tidak apa - apa? " ucap Rin dan segera menghampiri Miku.

" Hah... Kau dalam keadaan baik Miku! " Ucap Luka dan melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

Miku masih sedikit meringis menahan sakit dikepalanya dan mencoba berdiri dengan bantuan Rin.

" A-Apa y-yang K-kau lakukan Kagamine-san? " Lirih Miku.

" Apa? Yang kulakukan adalah menolongmu! " Ucap Rin.

" T-Tidak p-perlu! " Lirih Miku sambil sedikit menjauh dari Rin.

" Apa maksudmu?! Luka hampir mencelakaimu! Aku perlu menolongmu! " Ucap Rin dengan sedikit membentak.

" Kau tak perlu membantuku! Aku senang dengan perlakuan Luka! Aku tidak perlu menolongku! Kau membuat Luka berhenti memperhatikanku! " bentak Miku dan sekarang dia mulai berdiri sendiri.

" Luka tidak memperhatikanmu! Dia hanya menyiksamu Miku! " Ucap Rin. sedikit mendekati Miku.

" Aku senang dengan perlakuan Luka! Dia memperhatikanku dengan menyiksaku! Kau harusnya tidak memberhentikan Luka! " Geretak Miku.

" Kau seorang Masokis Miku! Sadarlah! " Ucap Rin sambil mencoba menyentuh bahu Miku.

PAK

Dengan Cepat Miku Mengelak tangan Rin.

" Aku sudah sadar Kagamine-san! Maaf bentakkan ku tadi, Aku ingin pulang! " Ucap Miku berlari menuju gedung sekolah untuk kekelasnya mengambil tasnya yang ada dikelasnya.

" Miku... " lirih Rin sembari menunduk.

.

Dikelasnya Miku hanya duduk terdima ditempatnya. Setetes air mata menetes dari matanya, Ia senang dengan perlakuan Luka- Karena ia seorang masokis. Luka melakukan ini karena ia iri dengan apa yang dimiliki Miku- dari kecantikannya, Kepintarannya dan tentang apapun dari Miku, Luka mencoba mencari Aib dan kekurangan Miku dan setelah ia menemukannya ia segera memberitahu ke segala murid disekolah dan Alhasil membuat Miku terpuruk dan manjatuhkan Miku.

Miku mengambil tasnya dan berjalan cepat menuju arah pintu keluar gedung sekolah, Ia semakin mempercepat langakahnya saat ia melewati Ruang Musik dan melihat Rin sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang disana.

Miku telah keluar dan melewati gerbang sekolah, Ia berjalan kaki dari sekolah menuju rumahnya karena jarak rumah Miku dan sekolah tidak terlalu jauh.

Dijalan Miku memikirkan apa yang dilakukan Rin, Karena dia tidak suka atas apa yang dilakukan Rin. Miku dan Rin memang satu kelas, Namun Rin dan Miku jarang berinteraksi karena Miku yang selalu diam dan sedangkan Rin sedikit ragu untuk mendekati Miku.

Sesampainya dirumah dengan cepat ia membuka pintu dan melepas sepatunya lalu menuju kamarnya dengan cepat. Sesampai dikamarnya ia melempar tasnya dan langsung melempar dirinya kekasur dan mulai meneteskan air mata. Miku mengingat apa yang tadi di katakan Luka - Bahwa ia adalah anak haram. hatinya sakit saat memikirkan itu, kenapa ia harus dilahirkan kan?

' _Kenapa? Kenapa Luka mengungkitnya lagi?!_ ' bathin Miku.

Ia mulai terisak.

dirumahnya ia hanya tinggal sendiri, Ayahnya hanya mengirimkan uang untuk kehidupannya sehari -hari, Sedangkat ibu aslinya sudah meninggal.

Miku melihat jam, Waktu menunjukan 17.14. Mungkin ia terlalu lama ada disekolah sehingga ia pulang sesore ini.

Miku mengusap Air matanya, beranjak dari kasurnya dan menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi sore.

.

Setelah Mandi sore Miku memutuskan untuk Makan malam, ia pergi menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas untuk mencari makan, Yah... Yang ia temukan hanya 2 butir telur dan beberapa negi. Tak apa bagi Miku, Karena ia belum belanja untuk bulan ini.

Miku membuat telur dan negi itu menjadi omelet. ketika sudah selesai memasaknya, Ia membawa piringnya- yang berisi omelet-nya, menuju meja makan.

Miku makan dengan sunyi, Hanya suara dentingan garpu dan sendok yang saling bertemu. Ekspresi Miku hanya tatapan kosong dan sayu. Ia melihat jam tangannya, dan menunjukan waktu 18.20, Ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri makannya dan membawa piringnya kewastafel. Setelah itu, ia putuskan kembali untuk kembali ke kemarnya saja.

Sesampainya ia ke kamar, Miku hanya duduk di tepi kasurnya dan hanya melamun saja. Ya... Miku memang begitu..., setiap ada waktu kosong ia habiskan untuk melamun. Hati Miku terlalu kosong untuk saat ini, tidak begitu banyak yang ia sayangi sehingga hatinya kosong, Ia akan senang jika ada kekerasan fisik, karena ia berpikir itu cara untuk mengisi kekosongan di dirinya.

Ia berpikir kembali, dimana ia dapat untuk menyakiti dirinya? Menunggu Luka? Ah... Tidak... Butuh hari esok untuk itu, bagaimana jika mencari rasa sakitnya sendiri? Ah... Itu ide yang bagus. Begitulah isi pemikiran Miku.

Miku berdiri dari duduknya, mencari bahan untuk menyakiti dirinya. Ia melihat jarum ada diatas meja belarnya, ah... Mungkin bekas tugas kesenian. Ia mendekati meja itu dan mengambil jarum itu, ia tatap lekat - lekat jarum itu.

Ia hanya mencoba menempelkan jarum itu pada tanganya, sedikit rasa dingin ia rasakan. Ia mulai menusuk tangannya dengan jarum itu sehingga menembus kulit arinya dan darah segar pun keluar dari tangannya. Ia taruh jarum itu di mejanya kembali, ia merasa segelemit rasa perih dan senang karena itu. Ia tersenyum puas, seakan tusukan itu adalah hadiah yang besar baginya.

Miku akhirnya memikirkan untuk membereskan buku pelajarannya dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

.

Miku terbangun di ruangan gelap dan sunyi. Ia melihat daerah sekitarnya, sangat sunyi dan dingin.

Ia mencoba berdiri, Namun kaki dan tangannya diikat oleh rantai. Ia coba berteriak minta tolong namun suaranya tercekat.

Mendadak ada sebuah layar yang menampilkan kehidupan seorang gadis berambut Hitam panjang dan matanya tidak terlihat karena tertutup poni. di layar itu, terlihat perempuan itu membawa sebilah kayu dan hendak memukul gadis berambut teal di samping perempuan berambut hitam

Namun tiba - tiba, layar itu retak dan hancur. Miku terdiam, ia melihat perempuan berambut hitam itu mendekatinya dengan membawa sebilah balok kayu besar.

" Masih kosongkah? " tanya gadis itu dan mengangkat balok kayu itu tinggi - tinggi

Balok kayu itu mengarah kepada Miku dan-

" TIDAK " Miku terbangun. Ia kaget dengan mimpi yang ia alami tadi.

Keringat menjalar cepat dipelipisnya, napasnya berderu cepat, dan air mukanya sangat ketakutan. Ia melihat kea rah jam dindingnya, dan menunjukan jam 05.10. aku bangun cepat, pikirnya. Ia beranjak dari kasurnya untuk hendak mencuci wajah.

Setelah sampai di wastafel, ia segara menyalakan keran dan membasuh wajahnya. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, wajah cantiknya basah, bibir pinkish alaminya tampak gemetar mungkin karena dingin, rambut panjang yang sedikit berantakan, mata tealnya yang sedikit sayu.

Miku terlihat seperti remaja biasa, namun sebenarnya didalam dirinya ia sedikit mengalami gangguan, ya seperti masokis yang ia alami. Dia suka dengan kekerasan fisik namun ia tidak suka kekerasan bathin maupun kadang ia bisa menyembunyikan itu, namun tetap saja harus dikeluarkan- mungkin suatu hari nanti. Miku memutuskan untuk mandi dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk sekolah.

Ia telah siap untuk sekolah namun ia harus sarapan terlebih dahulu. Ia menuju dapur dan membuka bupet dapurnya, ia melihat disana hanya ada roti tawar dan setoples selai coklat. Mau tak mau ia harus mengambilnya, ia menaruh roti dan toples itu diatas meja makannya. Ia membuka toples selai coklat itu dan mengoleskan selainya di atas roti tawarnya, ia putuskan untuk sarapan disekolah saja. Ia mengambil tempat makannya dan menaruh dua buah roti yang sudah di oleskan selai coklat itu.

Ia berangkat ke sekolah pada jam 06.20, terlalu pagi bagi murid – murid di sekolah Miku. Miku berjalan pelan sambil membawa kotak bekalnya, ia melihat sekeliling ternyata masih sangat sepi. Bahkan jarang sekali ada kendaraan yang lewat.

Ia telah tiba didepan gerbang sekolahnya yang luas, sangat sepi. Ia mulai melangkah memasuki sekolahnya, terus berjalan sampai memasuki gedung sekolah dan menaiki tangga lalu berjalan lagi sampai kelasnya.

Lagi – lagi kelasnya sepi, ia memasuki kelasnya dan duduk ditempat duduknya dan menaruh tasnya di mejanya. Ia membuka bekalnya dan mengambil salah satu rotinya dan mulai memakannya. Miku menyisakan rotinya satu untuk istirahat nanti dan menaruhnya dilaci mejanya.

_Tap tap tap_

Miku mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat.

' _apakah Luka lagi_? ' tanya Miku dalam bathinnya

Bukan. Bukan Luka yang memasuki kelasnya, melainkan gadis berambut honeyblonde dengan pita putih yang besar dikepalanya. Rin.

" Hai! Miku " ucap Rin mencoba menyaoa Miku.

" Mm… H-Hai.. " ucap Miku terbata-bata. Ya… jarang ada orang yang menyapanya.

" Maaf kemarin aku membentakmu Miku… " Ucap Rin.

" Tak apa, Kagamine-san… " Ucap Miku sambil tersenyum.

_Tap tap tap_

Suara langkah kaki terdengar lagi. Dan membuat Rin dan Miku mengarahkan pandangan ke arah pintu kelas.

Luka. Luka yang datang kekelas itu.

" Heh? Guardianmu sudah datang Miku? " tanya Luka sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya diambang pintu.

Miku terdiam. Rin meyipitkan Mata kearah Luka.

" Ckckck… Rin… Rin… kau mau melindungi perempuan menyedihkan seperti dia? Apakah kau tak punya kerjaan lain?, atau kau ingin menjadi pahlawan kesiangan? " ucap Luka sambil melipat tanganya diatas dada.

" Apa yang inginku lakukan bukan urusanmu, dan… aku tidak ingin menjadi pahlawan kesiangan, hanya melindungin temanku! Itu saja. " ucap Rin

" Hm? Temanmu? Apakah Miku menganggapmu teman? " ucap Luka

" Tak apa jika Miku tidak menganggapku teman. Namun, aku ingin mencoba untuk menjadi temannya " Ucap Rin

" usaha yang sia-sia. Rin… kalau Miku itu suka diberi kekerasan fisik, dan ia tidak suka kau menganggu acaraku. Iya 'kan Miku? " ucap Luka dan mengarahkan pandangan kearah Miku.

Miku ingin mengangguk tapi ia takut kepada Rin.

" dia diam… " Ucap Rin.

" diam bukan berarti tidak. Bukan? Ayolah Miku! Bilang kepadanya bahwa kau tidak suka perlindungan dari dia! " tanya Luka

" Kau memaksa Luka… " Ucap Rin.

" Namun aku yakin kalau Miku itu tidak suka perlindungan darimu! " ucap Luka

" dan aku yakin juga. Dia tidak suka kekerasan verbal yang kau katakan pada Miku! Walapun aku tahu Miku sepertinya biasa saja pada hinaanmu, Namun aku yakin pasti Miku sangat sedih dan tidak terima apa yang kau katakan! " bentak Rin.

Miku terdiam melihat adu mulut antara Rin dan Luka. Namun ia takut. Ia memang tidak suka kekerasan verbal yang dilakukan Luka, Namun disisi lain ia suka kekerasan fisik yang ia alami. Miku bingung sebenarnya ia tidak mau memihak namun apa yang dikatakan Luka dan Rin itu benar.

" untuk dasar apa kau membully Miku, Luka? " tanya Rin.

Luka terdiam.

" apakah kau iri dengan Miku? Ck.. kau iri pada orang yang kau sebut menyedihkan? " tanya Rin lagi.

" a-aku - …. "

" apakah benar?. Bagaimana jika aku yang melakukan kekerasan verbal dan fisik kepadamu? Apakah kau suka? " tanya Rin lagi.

Luka terhenyak. Dan Miku hanya diam.

" dan apakah kau senang jika Aib mu disebarkan ke orang lain? jika tidak. Itu yang dirasakan Miku, Luka… apakah kau tidak melihat beberapa menderitanya dia? " tanya Rin lagi.

" M-Miku… A-Aku… "

" terlalu gengsi untuk meminta maaf heh? " ucao Rin terkekeh geli.

" DIAM KAU! " ucap Luka berusaha menampar Rin.

Luka kalah cepat. Miku sudah menahan tangan Luka.

" T-tidak L-luka… " Ucap Miku. RIn terdiam.

" A-aku memang suka dengan kekerasan fisik yang kau lakukan, namun aku juga tidak sedang dengan kekerasan verbal yang kau lakukan. Jika benar apa yang dikatakan Kagamine-san, kalau kau iri yang irikan dari diriku? Aku hanya gadis lemah, aku tak punya siapa-siapa, bahkan teman saja aku sulit menemukannya. Lantas apa yang kau irikan dari diriku? " ucap Miku.

" M-Miku… " ucap Luka

" katakan saja Luka, kalau kau ingin mengatakannya " ucap Rin

" baiklah aku mengaku! Aku memang iri padamu Miku! Kau Pintar dan kau cantik! Banyak laki-laki yang memperhatikanmu! Sedangkan aku?. Aku tidak cantik dan aku tidak pintar! Aku tidak bisa membanggakan siapapun! Hiks… seharusnya aku yang meneyedihkan… " ucap Luka. Dia menangis dan jatuh terduduk dilantai.

Rin dan Miku terdiam. Miku mulai membungkuk dan menyentuh pundak Luka.

" M-maafkan aku Miku… aku salah… " ucap Luka.

" Tak apa Luka… aku memaafkanmu… kau boleh melakukan kekerasan fisik padaku. Namun aku mohon jangan melakukan kekerasan verbal padaku… " ucap Miku lembut.

" M-Miku… " Luka memeluk Miku. Miku kaget dan mulai membalas pelukan Luka.

Rin tersenyum. Dan mulai mendekati Luka dan Miku.

" sekarang kita temankan? " Ucap Rin dan menyentuh punggung Luka.

" ya… Kita teman! " ucap Luka dan menyeka air matanya.

" maafkan aku Luka… atas bentakan kasarku tadi… " ucap Rin

" aku juga meminta maaf. Rin… aku juga salah… " Ucap Luka.

" dan kita adalah Teman! " ucap Miku.

Dan mereka pun berpelukan. Melupakan masalah yang lalu, mereka tersenyum bahagia.

Dan untuk Miku. Dia sangat senang karena memiliki teman, dia merasa dirinya dianggap dan diperhatikan. Miku yakin, bersahabatanya akan terus berjalan sampai Tuhan menentukan dan dia akan selalu menjaga persabatannya, sampai kapanpun.

* * *

><p>Tolong tampar saya! - #plakk .<p>

Huwaaaaa! Gaje! Gaje! Gaje! Endingnya parah euy… agak memaksakan memang…. Dan gomen-gomen jika sangat buruk! Silahkan flame kalau memang pantas di flame! Saya dengan senang hati menerima Flame-an itu!.

Dan para senpai – senpai! Saya masih pemula ya… jadi sangat pantas jika ini disebut jelek. Dan junk fic!

dan maaf jika saya membuat Luka disini sangat buruk. sekali lagi maaf!

Oke sekian…

RnR please….


End file.
